plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 11
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 11 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 11 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A Dark Ages Piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Dark Ages - Night 10 |after = Dark Ages - Night 12}} Difficulty The Wizard Zombie is very dangerous. He has the ability to turn plants into defenseless sheep from anywhere on the lawn. In addition to that, he has no reliable counter, except Ghost Pepper, which cannot be transformed into a sheep. However, she is a gemium plant that may not be purchasable depending on the time. Grave Buster is highly recommended, as there are tombstones extremely close to the house which can overwhelm the player's lawn during the Necromancy ambush. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = |note7 = Three normal and two sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie8 = |note8 = 100% Plant Food; Necromancy! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag |zombie10 = |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = 100% Plant Food |zombie13 = 2 4 2 4 |zombie14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie16 = |note16 = 600%/7 Plant Food; Necromancy! |ambush16 = |zombie17 = |zombie18 = 2 4 1 5 3 1 2 3 4 5 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Kernel-pult **Grave Buster **Fume-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Laser Bean **Wall-nut (if you have seven seed slots) *Start with two columns of Sun-shrooms. Use Grave Busters to remove the tombstones on the first and second column. Do everything quickly in order to build up defenses fast to deal with Wizard Zombies. *Plant at least two columns of Fume-shrooms and a column of Snapdragons. Then plant a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts next to the Snapdragons. Get ready for the Wizard Zombies. *Pay attention to Wizard Zombies. When you see one of your plants get turned into sheep, kill the Wizard Zombie quickly. You may use Cherry Bomb, but it is a bad idea, though. *When there are at least five Wizard Zombies and Knight Zombies, use Cherry Bomb. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Grave Buster **Fume-shroom **Magnifying Grass Plant Sun-shrooms on the second and third columns. The first column is for Magnifying Grasses. Put two or three columns of Fume-shrooms on the fourth, fifth, and sixth columns. Use Magnifying Grasses to deal with Wizard Zombies fast. Strategy 3 :Created By *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb **A.K.E.E. **Laser Bean **Wall-nut *Start by planting Sun-shrooms in the first column and using Grave Busters to remove the graves, and use Potato Mines to destroy any zombies that approach early on. *Plant the Laser Beans on the second column and the A.K.E.E.s on the third column. *Make sure to store Plant Food for the Wizard Zombies. *Plant Wall-nuts on the fourth column, this will help defend against reflected attacks. *When the final wave arrives, use Cherry Bombs and Plant Food on A.K.E.E.s Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Lightning Reed **Spikeweed **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb **Chili Bean **Stallia *Start by planting Sun-shrooms in the first column and using Grave Busters to remove the graves, and use Stallia to slow any zombies that approach early on. *Plant the Lightning Reeds on the second and third column, Spike Weeds on the ninth column. *Use Chili Bean to kill Buckethead Peasants and Knight Zombies. *Make sure to use Plant Food on Lightning Reed for the Wizard Zombies. *When the final wave arrives, use Cherry Bomb to kill them all. Gallery FR DA N11.png|First time reward Dan11U.png|By DA - Night 11 (PG234) - 2.png|By DA - Night 11 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 DA - Night 11 (PG234) - 4.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_DA11.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-24-21-13-06.png|By SODA11.PNG|By DA-11 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Dark Ages Night 11 Dark Ages Night 11 Wizard Zombies - Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Wizard Zombie - Dark Ages Night 11 (Ep.273)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 11's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags